Aprobado - Argchi sweet
by lady-naniii
Summary: Manuel es un estudiante de universidad pero tiene problemas con una asignatura, recurre al ayudante Martín para mejorar las notas y poder aprobar, sin embargo este no lo haría gratis, y le pide algo a cambio... Argchi muy tierno 3 (Algún día haré un extra)


Manuel González un joven universitario que cursa su tercer semestre en una universidad estatal de Chile, desde pequeño siempre tuvo un sueño y por eso entró a estudiar en la universidad la carrera de Ingeniería en Informática, su sueño era crear una empresa de juegos programáticos para computador o para otra consola, ya que desde pequeño se crió jugando distintos juegos de esta clase. No era un mal estudiante, más bien era bastante destacado para su generación, aunque en las asignaturas matemáticas no le iba como a él le gustaría que le fuese, trataba de pedir ayuda de vez en cuando, sin embargo era algo tímido con los demás compañeros de carrera, tenía pocos amigos y los que tenía iban en un ramo atrasado, por lo que era imposible que le ayudaran, tampoco es como si tuviese afinidad con todo el mundo para conseguir las cosas tan fáciles y la verdad su orgullo era otro obstáculo que le impedía pedir ayuda a los demás, tampoco era muy afín a copiar, crear torpedos o autoayudas para los exámenes, para nada, a él lo habían criado bien honesto para sus asuntos, así que era una alternativa rechazada. Ese semestre estaba muy complicado, más porque la cantidad de asignaturas que había tomado lo estaba colapsando, ya casi no dormía y pareciera que cada vez estaba más y más ocupado, tampoco podía descuidar el trabajo ya que tenía que sustentar sus propios gastos, esto era demasiado horrible, ya al final del semestre solo tenía que lograr pasar una asignatura la cual le daba promedio 3,92 si tan solo ese 2 del final fuese un 5 él no estaría sufriendo como lo hacía en este momento, no sabía qué hacer, el día en que se realizaría el examen él debía trabajar forzosamente y no, realmente NO quería volver a repetir la asignatura, estaba desesperado, ¿por qué no había podido rendir una prueba optima y no sufrir más por ese semestre?, por ese maldito semestre que lo estaba explotando, en eso se le ocurre ir a rogarle al profesor que le suba esas decimas que les faltaban para pasar, solo eran 3, no le afectaría nada al profesor dárselas, además él era un buen estudiante, solo tuvo un mal semestre.

Fue ese mismo día al departamento de matemáticas para hablar con el profesor de aquella asignatura, recorrió los pasillos y vio puerta por puerta los nombres que habían en ellas hasta que reconoció el de su profesor, "Aquí es" se dijo tragando saliva y colocando una actitud valiente para tocar la puerta, sin embargo antes de tocarla se cohibió y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba en el pasillo de los profesores- ¿qué hago?... ósea, no es como que realmente crea que me darán decimas de la nada, tal vez sería bueno decirle que revise las pruebas de nuevo… ¿pero que pasa si encuentra alguna otra respuesta mala en el ejercicio y me baja más el promedio?... tal vez le puedo pedir que me haga hacer una tarea y así pueda subir esas decimas… ojala el profe no sea tan maricón y me dé la oportunidad- se decía en voz baja, mientras ensimismado en su mundo pasaba la hora, tomó nuevamente coraje y golpeo la puerta del profesor aludido, no escuchó a nadie decir el típico "pase", volvió a tocar más fuerte y la puerta se abrió sola, al parecer solo estaba junta, tragó saliva y pasó con precaución – per...permiso profe –

Martín Hernández, un joven estudiante de ingeniería civil industrial de 23 años, de nacionalidad Argentina, se encontraba casi a punto de graduarse de la universidad, él era un joven bastante atractivo, alto, rubio, de ojos verde, generalmente un poco fiestero y muy popular entre sus compañeros, totalmente lo contrario a Manuel. Ese año se encontraba haciendo la práctica, así que tenía algo de tiempo libre para hacer ayudantías a los de cursos menores, su fuerte siempre fueron las matemáticas, por eso mismo estudia ingeniería, ese año postuló como siempre a las ayudantías y pronto fue recibido por el profesor de estadísticas, él se encargaría de revisar las tareas y las pruebas que los estudiantes realizaran y mandarle al correo de cada uno las tareas respectivas a la materia que estuviesen pasando en ese momento, ya para finales de semestre, ese día en específico el profesor le dijo que se iría de viaje así que el seria el responsable de colocar las notas finales una vez terminara de revisar las pruebas con la pauta de evaluación que él le dejaría, así que se encontraba desde temprano en la oficina del profesor encargado ordenando el papeleo para llevárselos a su casa y ahí colocar las notas en el sitio oficial de la universidad y fue cuando sintió el golpeteo de la puerta, al principio pensó que fue su imaginación puesto que no escuchó nada más, sin embargo un segundo golpeteo sonó y fue cuando lo vio entrar, un joven de castaños cabellos y cara preocupada, mirando asustado hacia adentro, le pareció muy tierno, justo como le gustaban, fue como amor a primera vista, solo lo vio y supo que lo quería para él, ¿quién sería? Se veía muy joven para ser de la universidad –¿buscás al profesor?- el castaño asintió con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa cortes – no está ¿para que lo buscás?- dijo el otro acomodándose en la mesa, en una pose confiada y galán -podes decírmelo, soy el ayudante-

-Aaaah~ ¿tú eres el que revisa las pruebas y esas cosas?- dijo emocionado el menor tras escuchar que él era el ayudante, quizás él pueda ayudarlo de mejor forma que el propio profesor, se alegró de su suerte y tímidamente se acercó, la actitud tan confiada del rubio le intimidaba de cierta manera, pero él no era una persona débil y sacó su cara de negociación, algo que sabía hacer bastante bien –bueno, yo quería pedirte un favor, resulta que tengo un promedio de 3,92 y tú sabes que con 3.95 puedo pasar el ramo, así que me gustaría saber si hay algún método con el que se pueda subir esa nota y no tener que dar examen, no sé po, una tarea, un ejercicio, que se yo, solo algo que me haga no tener que dar examen ese día-

-Jejeje sos un pillo, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Manuel y tu Martín ¿verdad? Ósea en la página donde uno toma cursos sale el nombre del ayudante-

-Sí, soy yo, bueno, a ver qué puedo hacer con vos, lo mejor sería que dieras el examen, pero si te falta re poca nota es como boludo… -se hacia el interesante mientras miraba hacia arriba y se sobaba el mentón con la mano derecha simulando que pensaba seriamente – tengo la solución a tu problema Manuel – se movió rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con deje seductor mientras se reía sensual con esa voz ronca que poseía el trasandino. El castaño pareció alegrarse de inmediato, al fin podría decirse que cerró el semestre, al fin de vacaciones, pero de repente vio que el otro se le acercaba con un bolso lleno de pruebas y le entregaba un papel en la mano para decirle al oído, "te espero ahí, che, y no se te olvide llevar condón" para luego irse del lugar mientras el chileno quedaba petrificado por la acción del más alto, lo único que pudo hacer en el momento que el otro cerraba la puerta era pestañar y pensar que había oído mal, llegaba a sudar frio por la situación, él no era gay, para nada, esto le estaba causando una confusión horrible.

Estuvo todo el resto de la tarde analizando que haría, hasta que suspiró y se decidió a hacerlo, solo trataría de negociar un poco, tomó el papel con la dirección que salía en él y en eso recordó lo del condón, ¿cómo se supone que debería conseguir uno?, realmente era muy inexperto en el tema, fue a la farmacia más cercana a su casa, pero simplemente no se atrevió a preguntar nada, la vergüenza lo carcomía, mas porque alguien le había pedido que le comprara uno de esos, no es como que él conozca el tamaño y grosor del miembro de otro hombre, en fin, a las nueve de la tarde de aquel día de julio llegó a la casa de Martín, no era para nada grande, ni arreglada, solo era una casa normal, con un enorme árbol de naranjas en su jardín, abrió la reja para pronto tocar la puerta con la mano, pasaron unos minutos y alguien pareció contestar con un "¡Ya van!" tras la puerta.

-Che llegaste, pensé que ya no vendrías, veni pasá rápido que hace un frio de puta madre allá afuera –dijo el rubio una vez abrió la puerta para recibir a su invitado.

-Si… - dijo sin humor el chileno, no sabía cómo enfrentar esta situación, no sabía en qué lio se había metido, solo quería ver su nota arreglada y ojalá salir corriendo lo más lejos posible, aunque él se enorgullecía por siempre cumplir con lo que prometía y eso era lo que más le pesaba en la mente. -…- trató de decir algo pero realmente no conocía a ese individuo, por lo que prefirió callar y desviar la mirada.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Che veni, sentate, ¿Querés algo para tomar?- el rubio era muy gentil y poseía una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraba una confianza enorme, miró por los alrededores del lugar y luego volvió la mirada a esos ojos verdes que esperaban su respuesta- la verdad no quiero incomodar pero estoy jodido de frio y sería bueno tomar algo caliente- dijo normalmente tratando de pasar inadvertido su miedo, el argentino solo se rio porque lo pensó de inmediato al doble sentido- jajaja, claro que tendrás algo caliente manu – esto solo hizo colorar las mejillas del castaño y sus ojos se agrandaron – jajaja, ¿te gusta el café? En lo personal haría un mate para compartir, ¿está bien eso?- el chileno asintió y el argentino se alegró, entró a la cocina y más que pronto puso un termo y galletas en la mesa mientras sostenía el mate en la mano, le daba un sorbo grande –che tené cuidado está caliente, y bueno colocándonos serios y yendo al tema por el que viniste, estuve revisando como podía ayudarte –le pasa el mate al chileno, quien no duda en sorber de la bombilla y sin querer quemarse un poco la punta de la lengua- y bueno, según el reglamento no puedo modificar nada de las pruebas, tienen una pauta y debo seguirla visteh, pero en las tareas te coloque unos puntos extra y ahí te sube la nota un montón, te deja hasta con promedio 4,1 che, ¿no estas contento?-

-¿¡Enserio weón!? –dice feliz el chileno –¡wooo te pasaste! ¿Y cuándo vai a tener las notas puestas en internet? Ósea pa'h estar libre de exámenes po – dijo emocionado.

-Yo creo que mañana mismo las tengo arriba, pero si pasas o no pasas solo depende de vos pibe –el rubio recorre con la vista al chileno entregándole una mirada y sonrisa pervertida, Manuel comprendió muy bien de que trataba el asunto y agacho la cabeza para no mirar esa cara- terminá tu mate tranquilo, tenemos toda la noche –sonrió gatuno el rubio mientras sacaba una galleta de coco para comer, así pasaron unos largos minutos y Manuel dejó a un lado el líquido para luego tratar de pensar en otra cosa, miraba y miraba el fuego en la estufa a leña como si su orgullo se consumiera con eso- bueno pibe… ¿por qué no vas a mi cuarto mientras yo retiro estas cosas de aquí?, supongo que no tenés problema en quedarte a dormir acá en mi casa, si no te dejan yo puedo hacerme responsable de todo –  
-Naa~ si mi viejo no está ni ahí conmigo… ¿dónde queda tu pieza?- Manuel estaba en trance, se notaba a la legua que no quería ser partícipe del asunto, ¿estaba bien entregar su cuerpo solo por unas décimas? ¿Solo por pasar un puto ramo? A que había llegado…- está justo por ese pasillo al final, la pieza de cama de dos plazas, esperáme ahí si- dijo el mayor mientras comenzaba a retirar las cosas de la mesa y Manuel caminaba hasta su destino, se sentó en la cama y observó el lugar, era cálido, todo en ese hogar era cálido, le extrañaba que Martín a pesar de sus intenciones pudiese tener esa aura tan protectora, ese entorno tan apacible, eso le intimidaba. El ojiverde no se hizo esperar, llegó al cuarto y rápidamente apagó la luz, se sacó los zapatos y la chaqueta para pronto acercarse al menor y acostarlo en la cama para ubicarse arriba –che tranquilo, la vamos a pasar bien esta noche- sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba el cuello, acercándose poco a poco a la tierna cara del chileno, quien parecía tiritar y estar ultra nervioso, estaba tieso como palo, apretando sus ojos y sus labios lo más que podía, sentía como el rubio pasaba su boca por su cuello y se acercaba a su mejilla cada vez más hasta pronto tocar sus labios y pasarle la lengua por encima, como pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, sin embargo el menor no podía abrirlos, Martín suspiró y pasó la lengua tantas veces hasta encontrar un hueco para meterse dentro, siendo paciente, el beso fue algo torpe, Manuel no ayudaba nada, el toqueteo que le estaban dando por su cuerpo no hacía más que ponerlo tenso, y no disfrutar bien del acto, Martín chasqueo la lengua y miró para otra parte, suspiró y decidió empezar por el cuerpo del menor, aunque no podía negar que el dulzor que encontró en esos labios no lo había encontrado en ningún otro, quizás si el menor fuese más cooperador podría demostrar que realmente sentía algo por él, porque eso es lo que su corazón dictaba desde hace unas horas, amor a primera vista.

Deslizó las piernas del menor, para ubicarse entre ellas y correrlo más al centro de la cama, luego con esas dos grandes manos le levantó la polera hasta notar esos rosados pezones que por el frio estaban algo erectos, pero no por calentura, al contrario. Notó el delgado cuerpo del joven, se veía que era de esa forma desde pequeño puesto que no era nada tonificado, al contrario, era algo suave al tacto, bajó a besar esa piel y escuchar quejas del menor, no eran quejas de placer o de disgusto, aun no podía saber bien que era ese sonido así que solo siguió su camino hasta llegar a los pezones que ya le habían llamado la atención y succionar uno, abrazando el cuerpo del otro para sentirlo más cerca, fue cuando escucho nuevamente el quejido seguido por otro y otro y otro más hasta que se dio cuenta que Manuel estaba llorando, forzándose a no hacerlo más, sin embargo no podía, estaba aterrado, muerto de miedo, y no aguantaba las ganas de llorar por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, Martín se sintió a morir, ¿acaso Manuel lo veía como una violación?, él no quería hacerle daño, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad que se le presentaba. –che ¿estás bien?, no llores por favor, si te disgusta podes pensar que es otra cosa, quizás recordá a tu ex novia u otra cosa che, solo quédate tranquilo- le hacía cariño en la cabeza tal cual una madre a un hijo –yo no te hare nada malo manu-

-Sor…Sorry weón… es que… es que me da miedo po-

-¿Por qué te da miedo manu?, yo… yo te juro que seré gentil, además no se siente mal, es lo mismo que hacerlo con una piba, vos sabes, se hace el mismo método, pero ahora vos no sos el que la metes- trató de apaciguar las cosas, pero el menor no cedía, seguía llorando –es que… es que yo… no… no quiero perder mi virginidad con alguien que no conozco y no quiero po… - dijo a duras penas el chileno haciéndose bolita, escapando del cuerpo del mayor quien ahora entendía todo, se sentía mal, quizás estaba siendo muy rudo con el menor, y está bien, era un joven inocente, él no podía quitarle la oportunidad de tener sus primeras experiencias con quien el quisiese – porfa… porfa weón, cualquier otra cosa… te pido weón… yo… yo haré lo que sea… pero, pero no me obliguí a hacer esta weá… por fa weón… porfa… Martín-

Martín se sentó a un lado de Manuel y lo abrazó fuertemente para hacerle cariño, demostrando que él no le obligaría a hacer nada, aunque lo había dejado con la semi erección, pero eso no era un problema, trató de pensar una solución la cual fuese conveniente y no dejar de ver a ese chileno que le hacía acelerar el corazón- a ver pibe… tenes tres semanas de vacaciones ¿verdad? más la semana de exámenes que no tendrás, sería un mes de vacaciones…-

-Si- dijo el castaño, asintiendo con la cabeza, extrañado por la pregunta, ¿a qué iba a todo esto?- ¿por qué?-

-Porque estoy buscando una solución para este caso, y si tenes un mes libre, quiero que seas mi novio por ese mes, y a esto no le podes decir que no, lo aceptas o no lo aceptas, pasas el curso o no lo pasas, es cosa de vos que decidis- el castaño quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras se acomodaba la ropa una vez más, no podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo, sin embargo a pesar que él no fuese gay, tendría que aceptar, porque no quería repetir el ramo, después de todo un mes no significa nada, pensó en ese momento, así que accedió de mala gana, pero accedió – ok… seré tu pololo por un mes… - dijo agachando la cabeza, colorándosele el rostro y desviando la mirada como para protegerse de esos intensos ojos que poseía el mayor – pero no creai que voy a andar maraqueando con voh por todos lados weón… tiene que ser piola-el rubio se sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, Manuel era alguien especial, le llenaba de ternura a pesar que el jamás había sido tan meloso con la gente, con él le entraba como un aire de protección, necesitaba proteger a ese hombre – tranquilo che, seremos una pareja tranquila, así que para empezar ¿por qué no me contas de vos?, no sé, emmm ¿cómo fue tu primer beso? o lo que querás contarme- Manuel lo miró intensamente y se molestó un poco, pero en fin solo suspiró, el no solía hablar sobre él, sobre sus sentimientos e intimidades con nadie, eran su más profundo secreto, más bien no tenía a quien contárselas, su vida era muy aburrida, trabajaba, estudiaba, no tenía muchos amigos, jugaba mucho en el computador, así que realmente no se relacionaba con gente cercana – yo… yo no tengo porque contarte algo sobre mi… una web es que seamos pololos por contrato, pero no creai que tení mi confianza para contarte sobre mi… ya bastante sabí con que soy virgen… y además… el beso que me diste recién, fue mi primer beso… - dijo inmensamente rojo tratando de desviar la mirada.  
-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que ese fue tu primer beso!? Pero boludo ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?, pero yo… ¿ósea que jamás vos?… manu yo… la puta madre, soy un boludo… pero sabes… a pesar que soy un pelotudo y no tenga tu más mínima confianza, me interesas mucho Manuel, realmente me interesas… yo quiero lograr tener tu confianza, ser tu amigo, por ultimo tratá de desahogarte conmigo de las cosas que te atemorizan, yo estaré aquí por si necesitas algo, vos sabes- dijo en forma galán para atraer al menor, este lo miró y huyo rápidamente de sus ojos, ¿y si intentaba dejar de ser tan cerrado en sí mismo? En serio necesitaba tener con quien hablar un poco más, con quien compartir sus tardes, con quien vivir y experimentar una verdadera amistad, aunque solo sea por conveniencia – ok… trataré… pero no me pidai mucho… ósea… ¡puta la weá!… me cuesta hablar de mi po weón… cuéntame de ti primero… ósea yo… yo no puedo confiar en cualquier weón así que quiero saber cómo eres realmente-

-Jaja ok Manuel, escucharas sobre mí, pero tené cuidado con quedar tan impresionado con mi grossa vida… Jajaja no, no, solo es una joda, bueno me llamo Martín Hernández como sabes, tengo 23 años, soy alto, esbelto, de buena figura y hermoso rostro- sonrió - vivo solo como notás, pero no quiere decir que no tenga familia, llegué a chile a los quince años… dejáme abrazarte mientras te cuento ¿sí?, tengo frio – Manuel se coloró al sentir que el mayor enredaba sus brazos por su cuerpo dejándolo en posición de cucharita recostados en la cama – vivíamos aquí por cuestiones de trabajo de mis viejos, pero cuando entré en la universidad a los 18, mis viejos decidieron volver a Argentina-Manuel estaba tieso por el abrazo y la posición, pero Martín no se inmutaba y solo seguía hablando- vos sabes, jodían porque extrañaban su país su familia y todo ese forro, les dije que me quedaría a terminar la universidad, y bueno de vez en cuando ellos vienen a verme o yo los voy a ver en vacaciones de verano, es algo triste porque extraño mucho a mis viejos, pero bueno… creo que me quedaré acá por unos años más, ¿que más te puedo contar…? que mi color favorito es el celeste, que mis ojos son tan hermosos que se asemejan a las esmeraldas, jaja solo mirálos, toda la gente que me los ve cae rendido a mis pies – Manuel se dio vuelta para verlos mejor y fue cuando el mayor aprovechó de tomarle el mentón y darle un beso profundo y a la vez tierno, el castaño se exaltó y lo miró feo, el rubio solo se rio y le dijo – viste, vos también-

- ¡Mentira weón! ¡Yo… yo no soy fleto para enamorarme de alguien como vo'h!-

-Jajaja, solo jodo manu… pero como mi novio tendrás que besarme y no aceptaré un "no" como respuesta, además tenes unos labios muy ricos manu, no dejaré que se desperdicien con cualquier piba- así fue como el menor parecía ensimismado tocándose los labios continuamente pensando en cómo pueden sus labios tener un sabor tan rico para el gusto de Martín, aunque sin duda a él también le gustó el sabor del otro, le parecía un juego interesante el mundo de los besos.

-¿No me vas a contar nada sobre vos?, ¿qué hay de tu familia?, yo ya te conté sobre la mía, a por cierto tengo una hermana menor - el castaño lo miró hacia arriba, mientras notaba que los brazos del rubio lo sujetaban por la cintura, en un abrazo permanente.

-Bueno yo… emm yo … no me gusta que la gente sepa de mis cosas… puta, no confió en cualquier persona y menos en alguien quien residen estoy conociendo… - Martín se sintió algo triste por como actuaba el menor, pero era cierto, recién se venían conociendo, no era como para confiar aun en el otro, le acaricio un poco el cabello- está bien manu, si no querés decirme nada no te obligaré, pero si querés que esto no sea una tortura para vos, al menos intenta que seamos amigos sabes… ¿podríamos entrar dentro de la cama? hace un frio de la puta madre y se me re congelan hasta las pelotas- el rubio se separó del menor entrando en la cama, guiándolo para que el otro también lo hiciera, dormir con ropa con ese frio clima no era ningún problema –puta Martín… me cuesta ser sociable po… no confió mucho en las personas-

-Tranquilo che, te entiendo… pero al menos dame la posibilidad de conocerte y que vos me conozcas a mí-

El menor suspiro y se rasco la cabeza una vez se encontraba bajo la tapa de la cama-Bueno oh… te contaré un poco de mi… yo… yo tengo 19 años, vivo solo, mi papá me abandonó cuando tenía cinco para irse con otra mujer y formar una nueva familia… mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 16 años… y tenía una empresa de publicidad, la cual ahora yo soy el propietario… mi viejo se empezó a acercar a mi desde que mi vieja murió pa'h puro quedarse con la plata… pero una vez cumplí los 18 lo mande a la chucha… y bueno ¿qué más te puedo contar de mí?… -

-Woow, y yo quejándome por estar lejos de mis padres, debes sentirte muy solo manu… -le dijo mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza, y el otro solo lo miraba -¿cuándo estas de cumple manu, cuál es tu color favorito, cuáles son tus metas?- le preguntaba emocionado el argentino, volviéndolo a abrazar, tratando de ahondar más en la vida del menor, por su parte este rodó los ojos y suspiró… cumplo año el 18 de septiembre, mi color favorito es el rojo y puta… no sé si sea muy nerd la weá, pero es mi sueño po… yo… yo siempre he querido formar una empresa de video juegos y cosas para el entretenimiento ¡y no me abrazí con tanta confianza weón!… -

-Tranquilo che… solo es para que estés más calentito, además sos mi novio, tenés que acostumbrarte… y con respecto a tu sueño, si es tu sueño no le veas lo malo si no lo bueno y lo feliz que te hará, por cierto, mi cumple fue hace poco, fue el nueve de julio, sonrió galán mientras el menor lo miraba – me debes el regalo- dijo aferrándose más al otro, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿! Y porque te debería deber el regalo si ni te conocía pa´h esa fecha weón!?- el mayor solo se rio de ese comentario, para pronto empezar a quedarse dormido, Manuel suspiró y comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Martín, si era su sueño no tenía por qué avergonzarse en contarlo, solo disfrutar el hecho de querer e intentar hacerlo bastaba para sentirse feliz, por otro lado, se sentía cómodo hablando con ese sujeto a pesar que no se conocieran mucho, quizás sería un mes para recordar en la posterioridad…

Al otro día Manuel despertó temprano, el sol entraba por la ventana que se encontraba al lado de Martín, este por su parte parecía que no despertaría con nada, Manuel lo miró fijo a la cara, era un joven guapo, algo narigón pero de lindos rasgos, miró para otro lado y se destapó para buscar sus zapatos y su chaqueta, arreglarse he irse de aquel lugar, sin embargo el rubio despertó entre el ajetreo del más bajo- Che ¿qué haces? Es re temprano, ¿por qué no te quedas a tomar desayuno, coloco las notas y luego vamos al cine o que se yo a algún lugar bonito?- el castaño observó la situación y le pareció un poco rara, es primera vez que iba al cine con un extraño, o con alguien ajeno a su madre, al final la curiosidad lo mató –ya, vamos al cine, pero juntémonos allá, me quiero ir a cambiar ropa a mi casa y hacer otras cosas allá…-

-Bueno manu, pero yo te voy a recoger a tu casa y luego nos vamos al centro ¿te parece?- Manuel rodó los ojos y luego miró para otra parte, creía que Martín estaba tratando de invadir su terreno rápidamente y eso le atemorizaba, pero era lógico, si solo tuviese un mes para ser novio de alguien, al final asintió, pronto tomaron desayuno, Martín colocaba las notas en la página de internet y el castaño pudo ver su claro y notorio APROBADO en su registro de notas, se sentía feliz, ahora estaba "libre". En la tarde Martín llegó a buscar al menor, estaba algo perdido, no encontraba la dirección correcta, pronto llegó a una calle bastante amplia y vio una casa enorme, se intimidó un poco, era imposible que Manuel viviera ahí, se paseó un rato por ese lugar hasta que cuando se convenció que esa no era la casa vio salir a Manuel de ella y quedó anonadado, jamás pensó que viviera en un chalé, y menos que tuviese mayordomos y otras cosas más… -sorry la demora, te vi llegar desde mi pieza, y baje rápido pero no podía encontrar mi celular –dijo ya más amistoso con el mayor –¿esta es tu casa?- le pregunto el otro aun si poder creerlo, una casa de tres pisos, con como una cuadra de terreno, piscina, cercos naturales, arboledas, etc. –bueno te dije que soy dueño de una empresa po weón ¿qué esperabai, que viviera en una media agua?-

-Tenés razón… pero… bueno, ¿nos vamos?-

- Aah si po… oye, ¿nos vamos a pie o queri que nos lleven?-

-A pie, quiero disfrutar el mayor tiempo con vos a solas- sonrió para pronto tomarle la cara al menor y besarlo profundamente, este se intimidó bastante, solo abrió los ojos de par en par para empujarlo y limpiarse la boca totalmente rojo- ¡no hagai eso po…!-

-Pero sos mi novio… ¿no puedo besar a mi novio para saludarlo?-

-¡Puta la weá, pero avisa po!...-

-¡Si lo hago vos no me vas a dejar besarte!-

-… Weón fleto…-

-… Boludo enojón…ya tomá mi mano para irnos pronto a ver la película- Manuel tomó nerviosamente la mano del mayor y se dispuso a seguir el camino, no es que le gustara caminar por la ciudad con otro hombre, solo que debía cumplir su palabra ante el contrato que ya habían realizado, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, ultra perseguido mirando para todas partes, llegaron al cine y se sentaron en los puestos de arriba, la sala estaba medio vacía y muy oscura, no faltó que al comienzo casi de la película el rubio empezara a fastidiar al menor para que lo besara, total nadie los estaba viendo, se tardó 20 minutos en convencerlo entre mimos y besos, hasta que se paró, obligó al otro que también lo hiciera, lo tiró del brazo y lo sentó sobre sus piernas para luego comenzar a besarlo dominantemente, quería que sus bocas se conocieran bien para disfrutar ambos del placer de un beso bien dado, el ojimiel estaba asteado, no es como que le guste andar dándose besos con otro hombre, solo hacia lo que podía de acuerdo a lo que prometió, mas encima el detalle que no poseía tanta experiencia en estos asuntos, ya al fin de la película, Manuel estaba aturdido, habían pasado una hora besándose y sin querer había experimentado una erección por el manoseo del rubio tanto en su trasero, muslos y espalda, realmente había sido una experiencia sexual, disimuló su sonrojo al salir del recinto, Martín se veía vencedor, se relamía una y otra vez los labios, y parecía volar en una nube, los labios de Manuel sin duda eran deliciosos y merecían ser degustados y devorados.

Los días pasaron, Manuel se había acostumbrado a ir a ver a Martín todos los días, más que por el trato, lo hacía por tener a alguien con quien relacionarse, almorzaban juntos, conversaban, salían a caminar a pesar del frio y el olor a humo de la ciudad por las chimeneas de todas las casas, se habían hecho muy cercanos, ya al castaño no le parecía tan raro besarse con el rubio, ya casi lo hacía naturalmente, le permitía que lo abrazara, que le hiciera cariño, que le pidiera consejos, o él le pedía consejos, incluso invitó a Martín a su trabajo el día de la reunión, obviamente no lo hizo pasar, pero lo dejó en buenas manos para que recorriera el edificio, mientras el efectuaba el evento con los demás, Martín pensaba que Manuel realmente se veía hermoso con terno, el solo ver esa actitud de jefe, viendo como todos los empleados lo saludaban y el imponía respeto en ese lugar como la máxima autoridad a pesar de su joven presencia, le revolvía el estómago y lo hacía sentirse emocionado, sin duda ese joven tenía un gran futuro como líder en ese lugar. Dos semanas pasaron, ya entraban a su tercera semana de noviazgo, esta vez era el rubio quien visitaba al menor en su casa y se había quedado a dormir en ella, ya a esas alturas se tenían una mayor confianza, Manuel conocía a los amigos de Martín, incluso habían salido a fiestas entre todos, Martín conocía ahora al círculo cercano de Manuel el cual consistía en dos amigos tanto o más tímidos que Manuel, claro que a estos solo les contaron que eran amigos muy cercanos, no le dijeron que realmente eran novios, el castaño fue muy precavido y le pidió a Martín que no les dijera a los demás de su relación.

-Oye Martín, ya están casi acabándose las vacaciones y bueno yo… quería invitarte a vacacionar a la nieve po, a esos recintos donde podemos esquiar y toda esa weá… es que hace años que no voy, y siempre iba con mi mamá… no es porque quiera ir contigo ósea yo… solo extraño ir para allá…-

-¿¡En serio manu!? Nunca he ido a la nieve, bueno cuando llegue a Chile con mis viejos tuvimos que pasar la cordillera, pero no estaba nevada porque llegamos en verano, seria grosso poder ir con vos manu ¿y cuando nos iríamos?-

-Mañana… así que ¿qué te falta pa'h viajar?-

-¿¡que!? ¡Pero pibe, no tengo nada para ir a la nieve! ¿Por qué no me avisas antes para comprar aunque sea una chaqueta o un mate para llevar manu?-

-Puta la weá, se me ocurrió el viaje recién po… ¿cómo te iba a avisar antes?…, ya oh, si vamos a comprar ahora no se nos va a hacer tarde- de esa manera al otro día llegaron a la cordillera a un centro de sky, Manuel invitaba por supuesto, se quedarían a dormir ahí mismo, habían arrendado una habitación del hotel, pidieron una cama matrimonial, después de todo no sería la primera vez que dormían juntos en una de estas, pasaron un día muy agradable, Martín era realmente malo para esquiar, bueno nunca lo había hecho y claramente no poseía talento natural, el castaño pasó todo el día riéndose de los porrazos que se pegaba el argentino contra la nieve, lo ayudaba a pararse y luego intentaba guiarlo para que este pudiese avanzar algo, sin embargo todo esfuerzo no era muy recompensado, volvieron al hotel para comer algo en la noche, fue un día realmente bonito, digno de recordar, ya al acostarse cada uno lo hizo por su parte, el menor en el lado derecho y Martín en el lado izquierdo de la cama, apagaron la luz para dormir y fue cuando Martín aprovecho de abrazar y besar al más pequeño, se sentía calentito estar cerca del menor, calentito y apacible, comenzó con besos mimosos en la mejilla del menor, este solo intentaba no prestar atención, pero esto era imposible, su cara ardía por la vergüenza, pronto la boca del mayor se fue acercando a la suya y el cedió, le gustaba mucho besar a Martín, aunque lo negase la mayoría de las veces, el mundo que había descubierto a través de ese sabor, sabia a gloria, lo abrazó por el cuello desesperado por sentir su esencia, el mayor sabía que lo necesitaba, se ubicó de manera rápida sobre el cuerpo de Manuel aplastándolo sin parar de besar, una que otra mano se esfumó rápidamente colándose entre la cintura y un poco más abajo del chileno, Manuel por su parte se aferraba fuerte a la espalda de Martín, ya se estaba consumiendo en el fuego de la pasión, no sabía por qué ni como pasó esto, pero cuando ya se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba sin la parte de arriba de su pijama, el rubio mordiendo su cuello y ubicado entre sus piernas y aplastando la mayor parte de su cuerpo, claramente pudo notar la hombría del otro contra su cuerpo, a pesar de estar bajo la tela, se sentía realmente dura, esto le avergonzó horrorosamente e hizo que el más alto se alejara, se colocó de espalda al mayor vistiéndose rápidamente y tratando de pasar el bochorno por lo ocurrido, Martín por su parte se sentó en la cama desviando la mirada, está bien, se había descontrolado, no era su intensión asustar al menor, pero sus instintos a veces eran más fuertes, trató de articular alguna palabra, o algo, pero solo salió un "lo siento" Manuel comprendió que el realmente no estaba siendo forzado a nada, es más, por un momento se dejó llevar plenamente y si no se da cuenta a tiempo quizás hubiese terminado mucho más avanzado en esto… pero, ¿qué tiene de malo?, ¿o es acaso lo que Martín está buscando? – Manu… yo… -en eso vuelve a ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos – te quiero – ¿que significaban esas palabras? ¿estaba jugando con él verdad?, después de todo desde un principio lo único que quería era acostarse con él, no es como que en una de esas en todo este tiempo lo único que ha buscado es acostarse con él, ¿por qué debería confiar en alguien quien apenas conoce hace un mes?, aunque no puede negar que realmente siente cosas por él, su corazón tirita cada vez que es besado, cada vez que es abrazado, cada vez que escucha la voz de esa persona, fue una mala elección, jamás debió haberse acercado a Martín, jamás debió haber aceptado esa propuesta, debió haber sido más riguroso en sus estudios y esto no hubiese pasado, jamás… jamás se hubiese enamorado de un hombre, jamás de un extraño que apenas conoce hace un mes, ¿por qué debía ser esto así?, enamorarse de alguien quien dice quererlo, ¿pero sus reales intenciones son realmente quererlo? ¿Por qué debía creerle? ¿Le tenía miedo a amar? No cierto, lo que realmente temía Manuel era ser lastimado, lastimado por alguien quien dice que lo quiere pero jamás fue así, alguien quien solo lo quiere por interés, como en la mayoría de su vida, como lo había hecho su padre, tenía miedo de abrir su corazón a los demás. El rubio no recibió respuesta y supuso de inmediato que tampoco se la darían por mucho que esperara, por lo que simplemente decidió acostarse para descansar de uno de sus mejores días en años, ya al otro día podrían hablar mejor.

El chileno despertó temprano ese día, se duchó y vistió rápidamente, quería salir a tomar aire y jugar un poco con la nieve para despejarse antes que el argentino despertara, salió solo a caminar e hizo un mono de nieve bastante bonito, se sentó al lado de este para conversar, por otro lado el ojiverde despertó y no encontró por ningún lado de la pieza al castaño, decidió bajar al comedor para ver si lo encontraba ahí, sin embargo no estaba, buscó por los alrededores y fue cuando lo vio, pero escuchó como este tenía una extraña conversación con el muñeco, solo se escondió para escuchar – puta… ¿qué hago?... ósea ¿cómo sé si puedo realmente confiar en Martín?… estoy seguro que solo me llena de mimos y de cariño para puro conseguir su objetivo y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo… la mayoría de la gente es de la misma manera, una vez que te sacan todo lo que pueden solo te dejan botado… -se limpió las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos, el rubio agachó la cabeza, así que era eso lo que pensaba Manuel de él, sinceramente él no quiere hacerle daño, prefirió alejarse del lugar rápidamente y hacer como que nada pasaba, en eso el castaño siguió hablando, aunque sin un espectador más que el mono de nieve- pero no es como que yo sepa si realmente él me quiere… porque no sé si lo que yo siento es amor… jamás lo he sentido antes y… y no sé cómo enfrentarlo… -tomó un poco de nieve para tirarla lejos - ¡puta la weá! ¿Qué mierda hago?… ¿yo… yo realmente lo quiero?- el día paso lento, Manuel llegó con la mirada cínica a la pieza donde Martín arreglaba sus pertenencias, para el viaje de ese día en la tarde, almorzaron y estuvieron distante todo el día, ya no era lo mismo, el viaje de vuelta fue incomodo, y bueno, ya solo restaban tres días, solo tres días para que todo acabara y lamentablemente dos días de esos debía trabajar, ya llegando a la ciudad, se despidieron solo con las palabras, Martín trató de ser cortes, darle las gracias por invitarlo y que lo había pasado realmente bien, Manuel solo sonrió y se fue, dos días después ya solo un día para terminar lo que hace un mes habían empezado, el castaño fue quien invitó a la última cita a Martín para terminar legalmente este compromiso, se juntaron a las cuatro de la tarde en una plaza, mientras caminaban, y conversaban de cosas comunes, entraron pronto a una cafetería, pidieron un mocaccino, con pastel para cada uno, estuvieron callados sirviéndose los alimentos hasta que Martín fue el primero en hablar –manu… yo … he disfrutado mucho este mes junto a vos- el castaño lo miró atento y sin querer colorarse, se sentía feliz, desvió la mirada y sonrió, pero después recordó lo que pensó ese día en la nieve- fue entretenido mientras duró- Martín notó de inmediato el corté que le estaba haciendo el menor, sonrió triste y se terminó de comer el pastel – fue un verdadero gusto conocerte Manuel, pero como todo, esto llegó hasta hoy… yo… -deciselo cobarde… ¡deciselo! Es tu ultima oportunidad, decí que lo quieres, que no quieres terminar con él, decilo hijo de puta, pensaba – agradezco mucho el haberte conocido- el ojimiel solo escuchaba las palabras del otro tratando de no llorar, sabía que lo quería, era la única persona que le había hecho sentir todas estas cosas, que le había hecho acelerar el corazón, la única persona a la cual había besado, la única persona de la cual se había enamorado a pesar de ser hombre al igual que él - …-

El argentino quería hacer más larga la despedida, quizás robarle el último beso, lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba, pero tras el silencio de Manuel se cohibía, si este realmente desconfiaba de él, que le haría daño, él no podía forzar más la situación, así que prefirió dar una excusa y salir lo más rápido que podía de la vista de aquel Chileno que le había robado el corazón –bueno… pibe … - decía nervioso, no le gustaban las despedidas –yo creo que esto terminó acá… me gustaría que fuese de otra manera, pero así es la vida… me agrado mucho conocerte, Manuel –se levantó de la silla dejando un billete por lo que había comido – no quiero hacer más larga esta despedida – "me duele" pensó – así que solo te diré que espero volver a verte – acercó su mano a la cabeza de Manuel para tomarle la mejilla y besarlo, sin embargo en el momento que lo iba a hacer se arrepintió, si probaba de nuevo sus besos sabía que no podría dejarlo escapar, sabía que caería nuevamente bajo sus sentimientos, pero solo era un juego, un maldito juego que ahora se arrepiente de haber jugado, porque había salido herido, pero al menos Manuel tendría una mejor opinión de él, el realmente quería que el castaño confiara en su persona, a pesar que no pasara nada más entre ellos, necesitaba que el castaño comprendiera que sus sentimientos eran reales. –Adiós – sonrió y volteo rápidamente para escapar del lugar lo más rápido posible, estaba sufriendo, realmente estaba sufriendo.

Manuel lo miró irse, no le salían las palabras, no quería que el día terminara tan rápido, y lo peor es que ni siquiera fue capaz de darle el último beso, fue como que se congeló totalmente sin poder hacer nada ante tal acto, si hubiese sabido que ese día en el hotel seria su último beso con Martín hubiese preferido llegar más lejos con el rubio, ahora… ahora ya era muy tarde, se acabó, el juego se acabó… Manuel no sabía si reír o llorar, era libre y a la vez estaba preso por ese sentimiento que le acongojaba el corazón, al final la segunda opción fue la que prevaleció, llegó a su casa y sin saber porque lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar toda la noche… al otro día un nuevo semestre le esperaba en la universidad y no tenía ánimos de nada, ya no vería a Martín… pasó una semana sin saber nada del otro, luego pasó otra y otra, y el mes voló y otro, dos meses ya sin saber nada de Martín, era horrible, su corazón no lo soportaba, ahora realmente sabía que era amor, a pesar de todas esas noches de no verlo, de no sentirlo, de no besarlo, y de decirse que pasaría, sentía que aun seguía extrañándolo, sobretodo esos brazos grandes que lo cubrían entero y que sin notarlo en ese entonces estaban llenos de cariño y ternura, el castaño ya no era el mismo, pensaba todos los días en como poder volver a acercarse al rubio.

Martín, llevaba dos meses sin ver a Manuel, al principio pensó que lo olvidaría, pero cada día, cada noche recordándolo, sus quejas, sus enojos, sus preguntas sin coherencia, su extraña forma de hablar, su delgado cuerpo al dormir, su fría piel, y ese extraño perfume que usaba que le embriagaba todo el cuerpo, sinceramente era primera vez que Martín se enamoraba de alguien de aquella manera, siempre había sido un joven afamado entre los de su edad, no solo por lo buen mozo que era sino que también por el acento extranjero, eso le sumaba bastantes puntos, tuvo muchos novios y muchas novias, tuvo siempre lo que quería, pero Manuel, Manuel era distinto, él era su niño especial, el que realmente amaba, sintió algo especial por el castaño desde el momento que cruzó la primera mirada por esa puerta, ahora ya no lo volvería a ver.

-Puta, ¿qué hago?- se decía el menor, averiguo ese mismo día si Martín se encontraba haciendo ayudantías, pero le dijeron que ese semestre no las estaba haciendo ya que debía hacer su tesis, y realmente estaría ocupado en aquello, Manuel vagaba por la universidad una vez terminaban sus clases, ya no podía estudiar, el hambre se le quitó, y fue cuando no aguantó más, tenía que ir a verlo a su casa, lo anterior solo fue un juego, pero lo que sentía era real y necesitaba decirlo, realmente lamentaba mucho que aquel día no le respondió al "Te quiero" de Martín, fue un estúpido y si estaban separados en estos momentos había sido todo producto de su cobardía, por el que dirán y por su orgullo, pero más por su cobardía. El día de su cumpleaños recibió un mensaje por el celular que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños manu" él quería realmente preguntarle como estaba, como había estado, pero solo respondió un seco "Gracias", se sintió horrible por semanas, por su lado Martín también había luchado contra sus sentimientos para mandar ese mensaje, él sabía bien que el menor solo había estado con él por el contrato, que no significaba nada para él, no quería ilusionarse, porque él pensaba que realmente había sido mágico y creía que Manuel también había sentido esa magia.

Corrió a su moto, se montó en ella para pronto dirigirse hacia la casa de Martín, en el camino se puso a llover, como el raro clima de principios de octubre, una fuerte lluvia que al conductor no le importó, solo condujo hasta llegar a la casa del mayor, bajarse de la moto y golpear la puerta, venia tiritando de frio por estar todo mojado, pero eso no importaba ahora, la puerta no se habría por lo que comenzó a insistir, golpear cada vez más fuerte, llamar por celular a Martín y en eso abre la puerta un extraño hombre como de 30 años, que lo miró de pies a cabeza, Manuel quedó estático y pálido, ¿era posible que el rubio estuviese con esa persona … o solo eran pensamientos estúpidos de su mente?, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer es agachar la cabeza y preguntar por Martín- ¿está Martín?-

-Sí, ¿quién eres? ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?-

-Yo… quiero hablar con él, ¿podría ser posible que me dejara verlo?- el tipo lo intimidaba, y no quería ser insolente en su trato, podía ser alguien importante y lo menos que quería era meterse en la vida del argentino y que este le odiara –ahora no, vuelve otro día, está ocupado- dijo tosco el hombre, Manuel se mordió el labio inferior e hizo la pregunta directa – ¿acaso eres alguien especial para él?- el tipo levantó una ceja y se quedó pensando –bueno… claro que lo soy, soy una persona muy importante para Martín y tú ahora nos estas interrumpiendo, si quieres que le dé tu mensaje dime tu nombre y que deseas que le diga- sus palabras pasaron como una bala por el corazón de Manuel, partiéndolo en mil pedazos ¿era lo que él pensaba? –solo dígale que Manuel … Manuel estuvo aquí… -fue lo que dijo y se fue corriendo para tomar su moto e irse a toda velocidad a quien sabe dónde, el tipo mientras tanto entró a la casa, levantando la ceja sin saber que realmente quería el joven –¿quién tocó la puerta?- preguntó Martín quien salía recién del baño y notaba que su celular tenía tres llamadas perdidas –era un jovencito no tan alto, que venía a preguntar por ti, me preguntó si yo era alguien especial para ti, y luego te dejó como recado que Manuel te vino a ver, y se fue rápidamente en su moto, se veía algo triste-

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que Manu estuvo aquí!? ¡La puta madre! ¿¡Que mierda le respondiste!?-

-Que sí, claramente, soy alguien importante en tu vida-

-¡La puta que te pario! Ándate a tu casa, debo salir a buscar a ese pibe… ¡la puta madre!… ¡Manuel… Manuel vino a verme!… - decía mientras tomaba las llaves de su casa y algo de dinero para salir corriendo del lugar, la primera parte que se le ocurrió ir fue a la plaza donde solían ir a caminar y se sentaban a comer helado a pesar del frio invierno, revisó el lugar y no , ahí no habían indicios de Manuel, siguió corriendo bajo la lluvia y solo encontraba lugares desiertos y charcas de barro –la puta madre manu, ¿dónde estás?, contestáme el celular manu… ¡contestá!- siguió corriendo hasta que alguien pareció contestarle por fin –Aló ¿Manuel? ¡Decime donde estas!- por el otro lado se escuchó una voz cortes la cual decía –lo siento, pero el joven Manuel no lo puede atender ahora, llamelo mas tarde, si gusta puede dejar un recado- Martín reconoció de inmediato la voz, era el mayordomo de Manuel, era Tomas- ¡Tomas! Tomas decime, ¿está manu en su casa?- hablaba mientras corría por las calles pisando las pozas de agua- ah, joven Martín, hace mucho que no se sabía de usted, si, el acaba de llegar, estaba algo extraño, totalmente empapado por la lluvia y una cara muy triste, ¿sabe si le pasó algo?- Martín jadeaba por el cansancio de la corrida –la puta madre Tomas, no sé qué le pasó pero estoy por llegar a su casa, porfa abrime la puerta, necesito hablar con él- siguió corriendo, lo más rápido que podía, su cansancio era mucho pero las ganas de volver a ver a Manuel eran más que grande, necesitaba, realmente necesitaba esta oportunidad, un acercamiento del menor para poder saber si se la debía jugar por el amor del chileno o no, así fue como llegó al lugar, saludó a Tomas, entró todo mojado a la casa tomando aire porque ya no podía respirar bien de tanto cansancio que poseía, se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos para no mojar tanto el lugar, buscó a Manuel por la casa hasta que lo encontró en la pieza, ahí estaba secándose apenas el pelo con una toalla en la cabeza mientras gotas que no eran de agua de la ducha ni de la lluvia corrían por sus ojos –manu…- fue la señal que debía esconder sus lágrimas –¡Ma…Martín! ¿Qué mier… que haces aquí?- dijo desviando la mirada mientras se secaba el pelo raudamente con la toalla- vine a aclarar las cosas entre vos y yo, ¿a qué más podría venir?- se acercó rápido a la cama de Manuel para verlo a los ojos y decirle –manu… ¿vos me queres?- Manuel tragó y se quedó estático colorándosele toda la cara perdiéndose en esos ojos verdes –yo… ¡puta la wea! ¿! De que me sirve quererte si vo'h ya tení a otro weón!? En dos putos meses fui totalmente reemplazado po… además… lo de nosotros solo fue algo pasajero… era normal que esto pasara… tú quieres otras cosas que yo no puedo darte ¿cierto?- decía cínico, sabía que todo lo que desea era tonto, pero se sentía débil – ¿A qué te referis manu? Vos fuiste quien no quiso nada conmigo, escuché perfectamente que nunca confiaste en mí, yo traté por todos los medios de hacerte saber que podías confiar en mí, pero sos un pelotudo que a pesar que te dije que te quería… que yo… que yo realmente te quería, vos… vos no me tomaste en cuenta, ¿¡acaso crees que eso no me dolió!? ¡Al fin de cuenta vos fuiste quien tomó provecho de mí y luego se marchó!-

-¿¡Y tanto me queriai weón, que te encontraste a otro pa´h pasar las penas weón!? ¿Cómo se yo que no lo teniai de antes que nos conociéramos y todo este tiempo me estuviste mintiendo?-

-¿De qué mierda hablas pelotudo? ese boludo que estaba en mi casa es mi amigo y mi vecino, es 7 años mayor que yo, y es mi tutor de tesis, no te pases royos de más y ahora contestá mi pregunta hijo de puta… -Martín estaba realmente nervioso, respiraba agitado – ¿vos me quieres?- los ojos se le cristalizaron, al ver el rostro de Manuel quien miraba hacia otro lado, agachó la cabeza y pronto contesto –abrázame porfa…- el ojiverde quedó sorprendido por la respuesta, no esperaba eso, sonrió cálido y se acercó, se arrodillo en el suelo justo frente al chileno sentado en la cama, y con todo su cariño lo abrazó para luego darle un beso en la cabeza, Manuel solo botaba lagrimas por sus ojos- yo… yo creo que me enamoré de ti…- dijo en vos baja y rasposa el castaño, tenía miedo, pero ya era hora de afrontar que una persona entraba en su vida, el mayor sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón –yo también te amo manu, lo diré una y mil veces… fue amor a primera vista… también es un sentimiento nuevo para mí… pero con vos yo sé que el miedo se ira- el ojimiel parecía tener un nudo en la garganta y solo se aferraba fuerte a la espalda del mayor.

-Manu… ¿vos queres ser mi novio oficial desde hoy? ya nada de juegos ni esas pelotudeces, yo quiero que esto sea serio- el castaño solo asintió con la cabeza pero no despegaba su cara del pecho del mayor y menos rompía el abrazo – vamos manu no seas boludo, quiero escuchar tu respuesta, al menos mostrame tu carita – Manuel levantó su cara para mirar al rubio, trató de articular un "si", pero no le salió, solo sonrió débilmente y se separó del abrazo para caminar un poco y airearse – ¡weón culiao que me hací llorar por la chucha!-

-Jajaja te amo manu-

-… yo…yo también-

Y así fue como de un hecho tan simple Manuel y Martín se conocieron, tuvieron distintas vivencias juntos y ahora pueden disfrutar de su amor, complementándose el uno al otro, porque si algo los juntó en esta vida, no significaba una simple coincidencia.

* - * ~FIN~ * - *


End file.
